glitzy_sonic_hedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Twilight
Candy Twilight (キャンディー トワイライト Kyandī Towairaito) is Kiara's best friend. She loves music, dancing and singing. Her positive outlook also makes her intensely loyal to her friends. She is trendy, perky and quite flirty, began to embrace her femininity. Candy has a vulnerable streak, who has traumatised past that her mother violently abuse her as her stepfather. Candy and friends form a band Electric band, she seems to be eager of making party songs, including friendship. Candy appeared on Sonic Adventure 3. She along with Kiara, Tasha and Riker are captured by a ruthless general until they were save by Team Sonic. Character Backstory Candy lost her father who have been murdered by Dennis along with his comrades. Her mother is very abusive, nasty and uncaring, abandoned her for her relationship which led Candy being taken to care. She makes friends with Tasha, Kiara and Riker, they join the band with Gabriella and Ace. Candy and friends defeated Dennis and moved to Emerald Town for a fresh start. Appearance Candy is a golden yellow squirrel with bangs coming out from her forehead, long hair and purple eyes. She has cream skin which covers her torso and muzzle. She wears red dress with a yellow belt, red boots with white cuffs and white strips. She also wears red gloves with white wristbands and silver choker. Personality Candy is cheerful and fun-loving. She is very down-to-earth nature who loves her friends, helping them when needed. She's very kind and beautiful cares about her friends and has love of music, party, fashion and dancing always gear to charge off new one. She sometimes can be a drama queen when trouble stirs up. Candy spends most of her time hanging with her friends, intensely loyal to them. She seemingly loves them than her family which was revealed that she's very distant from her absent mother. Abilities and talents Energy Manipulation Candy is one of the strongest characters. She can project bright yellow-colored energy from her hands. She produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact, and are usually launched as thrown circular projectiles. However, she has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams or blasts from her hands. A chiming sound is heard when using her energy blasts. Physical Abilities Candy shares a running speed like Sonic. Although, speed is not her main weapon, she able to make cyclone attack, similar to Sonia's surrounded by bright yellow sparks. Mystic Melody Like any other characters, Candy has possession mystical powers, as demonstrated by her proficiency in the Mystic Melody. Relationships Family Candy's mother Lorraine, who's very abusive towards her. She didn't care about Candy as well her ex-husband Michael, who's been murdered by Dennis in order to protect Candy and the other residents. It revealed that Lorraine was on the restraining order enable to get her daughter back. On anime series, instead of visiting Candy in care, she and her boyfriend are put in prison for torturing Candy. Friends Candy's best friends are Kiara the Cat, Tasha the Hedgehog and Riker the Hedgehog. She is good friends with Fiona Fox as she accepts her offer to build a new life in Emerald Town. Rivals Candy displays a rivalry terms to anyone who stands her away. She has bitter rivalry with Shadow the Hedgehog as they face of a challenge in Hero Party. Romance Candy is very flirty in addition to her beauty look and sweet attitude. On the bonus episode, Candy began a relationship with Luke Blaze. Fun Facts * Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes Category:Squirrels